


Last Train

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Pembicaraan tidak bermakna di kereta terakhir.





	

Orang-orang yang menumpang kereta terakhir di malam hari adalah tipe yang ekstrem—pegawai mabuk, siswa letih, pemuda berwajah muram—atau pendatang-pendatang malang yang tersesat dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Walaupun, kereta terakhir lebih sering kosong daripada terisi. Tidak jarang dalam satu kompartemen hanya diisi oleh satu orang atau bahkan kosong sama sekali. Jajaran bangku yang menempel ke kedua sisi dinding terlihat terlalu panjang, terlalu dingin, lampu pucat di sepanjang langit-langit menyiram lantai yang kotor dengan sedih.

Taemin mengetahuinya karena ia pelanggan tetap kereta terakhir. Dulu ia selalu mendekap ransel erat-erat di depan dada, menyumpal telinga dengan lagu-lagu mudah didengar, berusaha mencuri waktu tidur, menikmati keheningan yang melingkupinya cenderung malu-malu. Ia senang tidak ada pundak yang menjadi landasan kepalanya yang melorot jatuh, dan ia harus cepat-cepat minta maaf setelah terjaga; ia senang tidak ada mata yang balas menatapnya dari bangku seberang dan ia harus mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain; ia senang tidak ada orang yang bergelantungan di depannya dan membuatnya merasa bersalah telah duduk.

Sekarang ia tetap menyukainya, tapi ia tidak sendirian.

“Kau punya lagu semacam ini?” Minho berdecak lembut di sebelahnya, Taemin mendongak sedikit tapi membiarkan pria yang lebih jangkung menarik pelan pergelangan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel. “Tidak adakah lagu yang lebih, entahlah, bersemangat? Aku bersumpah bisa tidur sambil berdiri jika mendengarnya lebih lama.”

Setelah itu, Minho menggulung layar ke bawah, memperhatikan koleksi lagunya dengan bibir mengerut. Mereka duduk berdempetan terlepas dari kenyataan hanya ada mereka berdua dalam kompartemen. Saat Minho memilih satu lagu keras, Taemin seketika berjengit, memukul dadanya sebal lantaran entakan itu sama sekali tidak diduganya.

Minho mencengir. “Supaya tidak mengantuk.”

“Ayolah, ini waktunya tidur,” gerutu Taemin sambil mengenyakkan kepalanya ke pundak Minho sebagai penegas kata-katanya. Ia berusaha menekan tombol lagu selanjutnya, tapi Minho menjauhkan ponsel dari jangkauannya, kabel _earphone_ yang mereka gunakan bersama terentang tegang. Kalau lengannya tidak sedang membelit milik Minho, memeluknya, mungkin Taemin akan tergoda mendapatkan kembali perantinya. Jadi, ia membiarkan lelaki itu menikmati kemenangan setengah hati tersebut.

“Sori, sori. Kau marah?”

“Ngantuk.” Taemin memeluk lengan Minho lebih erat, lantas memejamkan mata. “Kumohon ganti lagunya, _babe_. Sekali ini saja. Telingaku bisa berdarah.”

Minho mengganti decitan gitar dengan lagu lawas yang mendayu-dayu, entah bagaimana bisa tersasar dalam koleksi lagu Taemin. Tapi ia tidak memprotes. Ia tahu Minho diam-diam suka pada lagu lama dan ia senang mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung lirih mengikuti kendati salah lirik. Bagaimanapun, di saat Minho mengucapkan ‘wanita sinting’ alih-alih ‘kembalilah padaku’, mau tak mau Taemin tertawa dan menegakkan kepala.

“Kupikir kau tidur.” Tapi Minho mencengir saat mengatakannya. Taemin mengecup hidungnya singkat.

“Kau hanya benar di bagian _ooh_ -nya dan itu membuatku gemas.”

“Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan, Sherlock.” Minho membalas kecupannya di sudut bibir, lalu di pipi, hidung, pipi yang lain, cuping telinga. Taemin terkikik kegelian. “Baguslah kau tidak mengantuk lagi.”

“Siapa bilang; kau tidak lihat kantong mataku—” Minho mengecup bagian yang baru disebut pula. “Aku lelah. Tidak sabar segera ambruk ke kasur.”

“Kau perlu mandi, manis. Sebesar aku menyayangimu, aku ingin memasukkanmu ke bak mandi.”

Taemin memberengut karena Minho benar. Setelah seharian berlarian di kantor dan duduk memunggungi jendela yang meneruskan cahaya matahari langsung padanya, ia merasa ada lapisan minyak tebal di atas permukaan kulitnya. Di saat yang sama, ia hampir tidak bisa membuka mata lagi. Seprei yang lembut sepertinya sudah memanggil-manggil.

“Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bakal seperti ini,” desah Taemin, sekali lagi menjatuhkan kepala ke pundak Minho dan memeluk lengannya. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat _earphone_ -nya hampir lepas, tapi Minho menggunakan tangan yang bebas untuk memperbaikinya. “Rasanya aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk jadi pegawai kantoran. Dulu aku ingin menjadi penari, kalau tidak salah.”

“Penari,” Minho mengulangnya lambat-lambat seolah itu kata baru dan ia berusaha mencicipinya dengan lidah sendiri. Taemin menampar pelan dadanya menggunakan punggung tangan.

“Serius. Aku dulu anggota klub tari.”

“Anak SMA,” kata Minho singkat dan, menyadari Taemin menatapnya tak mengerti, dagu menancap pada pundaknya, ia tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitam kekasihnya. “Semua bisa dijadikan mimpi oleh remaja, bukan begitu? Semua kelihatan dalam jangkauan tangan, mudah sekali digapai. Pada akhirnya kebanyakan dari mereka menjadi pegawai kantoran.”

“Kau sedang menyindirku?”

“Yup, karena sejak dulu aku bermimpi menjadi guru sejarah.”

Taemin tertawa, lalu mengembalikan pelipisnya ke pundak Minho, kedua tangannya memainkan jemari Minho yang panjang dan ramping. Kereta melambat dengan desingan, lalu berhenti sepenuhnya. Pintu terbuka dan menutup tanpa ada yang naik apalagi turun. Sekilas saja Taemin memandangi peron yang lengang sebelum mereka kembali melaju dalam keheningan dan ayunan lembut. Pemandangan yang sama seperti dulu dalam keadaan yang sungguh berbeda.

“Minho?”

“Mm.”

“Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir bagaimana kita bisa bersama,” kata Taemin, merasakan Minho sedikit beringsut setelah kalimatnya tuntas. “Maksudku, lucu juga kan. Agak memalukan.”

“Kenyataan bahwa kita bertemu di kencan buta?”

“Yeah. Kurang dramatis.”

“Tidak ada yang lebih dramatis dari kita, _baby_.” Minho memperbaiki posisi duduk agar lebih nyaman. Lengannya dibebaskan dari tangan Taemin dan berganti merangkul pundaknya, mengusap-usap lengan pemuda itu. “Pikirkan ini: kita dipertemukan dengan tiga orang dari universitas wanita, tapi justru kita yang berakhir bersama.”

“Seperti acara lawak yang tidak lucu,” Taemin menambahkan, lalu tersenyum saat Minho mencubit pelan pipinya. Bersandar pada pundak Minho memang menyenangkan, tapi sepenuhnya dipeluk dari samping jauh lebih menyenangkan dan hangat. Kolonye Minho secara otomatis mengingatkannya pada kasur. Ia semakin membenamkan wajah ke dada lelaki yang lebih tua.

“Aku dulu naik kereta sendirian,” kata Taemin, mendadak mendapat dorongan untuk bercerita. “Selalu yang terakhir. Kupikir kalau sudah sedikit lebih maju, aku bakal mendapat yang lebih baik ... dijemput dengan Rolls-Royce, misalnya.”

“Astaga, kau tidak tahu malu, bukan begitu?” Taemin terkekeh mendengar nada jemu kekasihnya.

“Tapi untungnya sebagai gantinya aku mendapat pacar hebat yang menjemputku naik kereta.” Ia menjulurkan kepala untuk mencium pipi Minho. “Sedikit lebih baik daripada naik mobil mahal.”

“’Sedikit’?”

Taemin menjentik ujung hidung Minho gemas. “ _Jauh_ lebih baik. Puas?”

“Sangat,” kekeh Minho sambil menghirup sisi kepalanya. Taemin melingkarkan kedua tangan di seputar torso Minho, menekan tubuh mereka bersama, tersenyum gembira saat kekasihnya menggunakan tangan yang tadinya bebas untuk merengkuh sisi wajahnya. Ibu jari Minho mengusap-usap bagian bawah matanya, pandangan mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain.

“Aku jadi ingin menginap di rumahmu,” bisik Minho.

“Lakukan saja,” balas Taemin. “Toh kau sudah kehabisan kereta kalau kembali lagi.”

“Aku terbiasa berjalan pulang, kau tidak tahu?” Minho berpura-pura terluka. Taemin tertawa.

“Menginap sajalah. Aku bisa menggelar kasur tambahan ...”

“Kau tahu itu tidak perlu.”

Taemin tersenyum jenaka, jemari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk punggung Minho. “Karena kau akan tidur di lantai?”

“Tidak.”

“Ah, kau berencana tidur di sofa, bukan begitu?”

“Astaga, kau benar-benar membikin frustrasi.” Minho mendengus walaupun matanya bersinar-sinar. Taemin menatap bibir Minho sekilas, lalu kembali ke matanya. Tangannya yang berada di punggung dipindahkan ke dada Minho, menggenggam sebagian kemeja lelaki itu.

“Karena itu, buat aku mengerti. Aku bukan orang yang peka.”

Maka, Minho menciumnya tepat di bibir, dalam dan panjang. Membungkam bukan hanya kata-katanya, tapi juga pikirannya.

Sekarang Taemin jauh lebih menyukai kereta terakhir. Tidak ada yang mengerutkan kening melihat mereka berciuman, tidak ada mata-mata penuh penilaian yang memandangi mereka cekikikan dalam jeda mengambil napas, tidak ada yang berdeham penuh arti begitu mereka mulai lagi. Tidak ada orang lain. Kompartemen kereta ini milik mereka.

Dan terutama ia menyukai kereta terakhir karena membuatnya punya alasan menahan Minho di rumahnya sampai pagi.


End file.
